


Misty Light

by euniche95



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chronic Illness, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euniche95/pseuds/euniche95
Summary: Hinata is nervous but he did all of this for Hitoka, the one and only sunshine in his life.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 15
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	Misty Light

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 - Photography and Day 4 - Broken Promises (+ Illness and Death)   
> #HaikyuuAngstWeek2020
> 
> I decided to combine 2 days into 1 story, please enjoy the ride!
> 
> *bgm : Sleeping At Last - Aperture  
>  P!nk - What About Us

“Welcome to the soft opening of Misty Light Photography Exhibition by Yachi Hitoka and Hinata Shouyou. Thank you for all the guests who decided to come and here with us. No need for further conversation, please welcome our organizer, Mr. Hinata Shouyou.” Sugawara Koushi as MC gives Hinata a cue to go to stage. Hinata is nervous but he did all of this for Hitoka, the one and only sunshine in his life. _I need to do this, you can do it, Shouyou._ “Hello everyone, most of you already know my name but for our media friends, let me introduce myself properly. My name is Hinata Shouyou, Yachi Hitoka’s last boyfriend. She’s no longer here with us, but this exhibition is happening to prove to the world that Yachi Hitoka was once exist with us on earth. I’ll bring you back to the times when it all started.”

* * *

Hinata Shouyou first met Yachi Hitoka at senior high school, when they were both 15 years old. She was his classmates and her seat was right next to him, near the windows. Hinata was interested at her because she always bring her camera everywhere she goes. Yachi will take a picture of flower, sky and her friends including Hinata. When Hinata asked her why she love photography, she simply answered “Because this world is too beautiful and I want to look at it a little bit more.” At first, Hinata didn’t know what the meaning behind her words is so he just following her without asking further. Yachi always wear jacket in school, even in class and their teacher allowed her. Yachi never join P.E class, always in the sideline with teacher, holding her camera. If it’s only one time, Hinata won’t ask her, she probably got sick or something but they’re at second semester and Yachi still didn’t join them. All of their friends become curious and of course Hinata as her closest friends. “Yachi, I’m sorry if I asked a sensitive question but are you sick? Because you never take P.E class with us.” Yachi gave Hinata a smile, when she did it Hinata feels like the sunlight shine around her body, so bright. “I have Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy or you can call it weak heart. I can’t do strenuous activity, Hinata. That’s why I can’t join all of you in P.E. But it looks fun. I want to try it when I recover from this illness. But, don’t give me sympathy look, Hinata. I’m a strong girl outside, the only weak part is my heart.” Hinata shakes his head, “No, I’m not pitying you, Yachi. You’ve got me more curious about your illness. Its name sounds so cool. I bet I couldn’t pronounce it fluently like you.” Yachi looks surprised, this is the first time she met someone like Hinata. She never had any friends before because everyone always think that she is weak and they didn’t want to be friended with her. “Hahaha, you’re one of a kind, aren’t you Hinata?”

* * *

Hitoka is a cheerful girl since she was born, she smiles a little bit more than most children in her age. Even when in pain, she tends to hold back and still smiling. Outsiders who doesn’t know her will say how lucky her parents to have a beautiful child, like Yachi Hitoka. However, what they don’t know is she suffer from a heart illness name Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. She’s been living through with this illness since she was 10 years old. Hitoka didn’t know that her fast heartbeat is a symptoms that something is wrong with her heart. Little Hitoka innocently asking her mother about it, “Ma, did our heart supposed to beat so fast like this?” She reach her mother’s hand and placed it on her chest. Her mother surprised because it’s not Hitoka’s normal heartbeat. “Honey, are you experiencing this often?” Little Hitoka nods, “Is something wrong with me, Ma?” Suddenly everything black, Hitoka fainted. When she wakes up, she faintly hear her mother is talking with doctor. She didn’t catch many words, only ‘illness like her father’.

Few hours later, her mother Madoka explains to Hitoka about her illness. “Baby girl, listen to what mommy said okay? It’s a difficult matter but mommy know that Hitoka is a strong girl, Hitoka will going through this just fine, okay?” Hitoka bobs her head, “So, Hitoka’s illness is called Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy. Hitoka has a weak heart, Hitoka is not like other children out there. Hitoka has this illness because Papa has it too before he passed away. It’s genetic. After this, Hitoka can’t do sports, Hitoka will eat medicine to become healthier.” “Is Hitoka a bad girl, Ma?” Her mother can’t contain her tears, “No baby, Hitoka is a good girl. God loves Hitoka more, that’s why he give it to you, not other children and mommy will always be here for you.”

Hitoka’s life as a Hypertrophic Cardiomyopathy patient has begun. She take at least 3 medicines in a day and she will have to go to doctor’s office to have a weekly check-up. Luckily Yachi born in a wealthy family, her father left a big amount of money before he passed away and her mother is continuing her father’s oil and gas company. So her medication and doctor’s fee is not something expensive for her mother. However, just like any other children in her age, Hitoka can’t help wanting to play outside, running around with her dog, Bubo at her garden. Sometimes she end up sneaking from her bedroom and playing with Bubo instead of resting but she end up fainting again and again. School become hard for her too, other than P.E is fine but her friends become distant with her because she looks so exclusive and teacher prioritize Yachi after hearing her illness. Hitoka become a lonely, outside world seems too far away from her reach until her mother give her a present on her 12th birthday. A camera. “Ma, why camera?” She ask out of curiosity. “I’ve read someone said about photography, baby girl. How photography is about appreciating the beauty of this world, even a small things. Photography helps you to love your life, walking slowly hand in hand with nature and human. Everything that god’s create in this world is beautiful, Hitoka. Including you. I hope this will help you learn to cherish everything that you see through this lenses. Whether it’s ugly or beautiful, they all have their own role in this world. It’s like getting a new perspective.” Hitoka listen closely to her mother, she has always been Hitoka’s role model but this makes Hitoka love her even more. “Thank you for such a thoughtful present, Ma. I’ll use it wisely.”

After receiving her gift, Hitoka diligently taking picture, at first she learns how to use it by watching on youtube. Madoka let her daughter to explore outside but with her 2 guardian (1 bodyguard and 1 nurse) around her, Sawamura Daichi and Yamaka Mika. Hitoka was happy with her new hobby, she brought her camera to her school as well, to take a picture of her classmates and everything that happen in her school. It’s all running smoothly just like Madoka wants, to make Hitoka forget her illness and loneliness but suddenly Hitoka’s condition become worsened. Seeing her condition, dr. Takeda decided to operate Hitoka 2 months later after they got a heart donor from JOTNW (Japan Organ Transplant Network). After successfully got heart transplantation, Hitoka’s health become stable once again. She can go back to school again, but still no exercise allowed, because there is a reason behind it and Hitoka didn’t know about it. “Only for precaution, baby.” Her mother said to her.

3 years has passed, Hitoka is now a senior high school student in Setagaya. Hitoka never wanted to look for a friend, because she knows that once they know about her illness, they will leave her. Just like back at elementary school and junior high school. She feels enough with Daichi and Mika because they won’t leave her alone. But, this time it all changed. Hitoka got a boy-friend name Hinata Shouyou. He is like the brightest sun she ever met, instantly Hinata become Yachi’s muse for her photography. Hitoka always catch herself taking Hinata’s picture without him knowing about it. Even after knowing the truth behind Hitoka’s jacket and P.E class, Hinata didn’t leave her, he become more interested in Hitoka’s illness. A rare human. Hitoka find Hinata amusing, he can always lift Hitoka’s mood whenever she feels down. He doesn’t forget to remind Hitoka to take her medicine, he is like a new alarm for her. It’s only been a year for Hitoka knowing Hinata Shouyou but she is fond of him already. Simply put, she is falling in love with him.

* * *

Hinata can only meet Yachi at school, because unlike others Yachi didn’t go playing with other people after school. But, Hinata wants to see her more. “Yachi, can you teach me a bit for English exam for tomorrow? I’m doomed if I don’t pass English again this time. Please.” Actually Hinata just looking for an excuse to spend more time with Yachi but he wasn’t lying about he must pass English class. Yachi nods, “Okay, let’s go to my house after class. We can study better there.” This will be the first time for Hinata to go to a girl’s house and meet Yachi’s parents. The ride to Yachi’s house didn’t take too long, it only takes 20 minutes from school on car. Hinata jaws dropped when he saw Yachi’s house, it was like a freaking castle. It’s so big, has a water fountain too, it feels like seeing houses in movies. “Hinata, let’s go.” Hinata open car door and getting greeted by Yachi’s maid. He never knew that Yachi comes from such a rich family. He was shocked. “Ma, I thought you will come home late today.” Yachi hugs a beautiful middle age woman and called her Ma, _Ma?_ “Oh, who is this baby?” She walks closer to Hinata, “He is my classmates, Ma. Hinata, this is my mother.” _HER MOTHER? That’s why Yachi is so pretty, just like her mother._ “My name Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you Mrs. Yachi.” Hinata unconsciously screaming because of nervousness. “Oh so this is the boy you always told me about, Hitoka?” Yachi’s pouting to her mother. “I see, he is cute. Just call me, Mrs. Madoka. I bet you still call Hitoka by her surname right? Go to Hitoka’s room then. I’ll send the maids to bring snacks and beverage.” Hinata and Yachi nod.

“What is that mean Yachi? You told your mother about me? What is it? I hope it’s not something weird.” Yachi shakes her head. “I told her that you’re my very first friend who don’t leave even though you know about my illness and how much I like you.” Hinata doubting his hearing, “Wait what?” Yachi drag Hinata to her desk. “I’ll say it again if you got 90 marks today.” Hinata is basically someone who loves competition, he did his best to beat Yachi’s standard. He passed after 10 times trying. “I like you Hinata, so much.” Yachi is blushing. “Like as a friend?” She wags her head, “No. I don’t know since when but I want to become more than friends. I’m sorry for suddenly saying nonsense to you.” Hinata giggles, “I thought I was the only one who feels that way, Hitoka. Will you be my girlfriend then?”

Not many knows about Hinata and Yachi having a relationship other than their family. They both want it to be private. Their date mostly happen in Yachi’s house because Yachi’s condition but Hinata didn’t care as long as he can be with Yachi. Their happy moments ends on Yachi’s 16th birthday. Yachi didn’t go to school for days and Hinata can’t contact her at all, all his text and calls getting rejected. Yachi has done this before but it’s only lasted for 2 days but this time she disappeared over than 4 days. When he asked their teachers, they didn’t give him any answers. Hinata then decided visit Yachi’s house. He met Yachi’s security at the front gate, “Mr. Takinoue, can I meet Hitoka? I’ve been trying to contact her but she didn’t answer it. I just want to know, please. She is fine, right?” There are some seconds gaps before Mr. Takinoue answer Hinata, “Young lady isn’t here, boy. She’s been hospitalized since last week. Her heart condition is getting weaker.” Hinata drop his body to the ground, can’t believe with what he heard. “Hey, young lady is still alive. Don’t waste your time here, go visit her. I’ll get scolded later but at least now you know where she is. Go to University of Tokyo Hospital.” Hinata looked up, Mr. Takinoue is his savior. “Yes, thank you Mr. Takinoue.” Proceeds to run to the nearest bus station.

Upon arriving at hospital, Hinata asks nurses at receptionist about a patient name Yachi Hitoka, they said Yachi is at VIP Room 1019. Hinata knocks 3 times, “You can come in.” Yachi’s voice, soft but weak. “Bae.” Yachi turns her head after hearing Hinata’s voice, like seeing a ghost. “Sho? HOW—“ Hinata move closer and hug Yachi. “Why you didn’t tell me anything? I thought we’re in relationship, Hitoka.” Yachi doesn’t say anything, only returns Hinata’s hug. Hinata waits patiently, Yachi must have her reason to hide this problem from him. 10 minutes later, Yachi finally speak up about what happen with her. Hinata can’t hide his surprised face, all this time Yachi’s life was never intended to last long. A secret between dr. Takeda and her mother was even after heart transplantation, possibility for Yachi to live on is between 5 until 10 years top, depends on Yachi’s condition and how well Yachi’s body accepting her new heart. “I wait for a new donor, Shouyou. Because this heart can’t last long. If I want to live, I will have to keep doing this. Are you still want to be with me? With all the scars in my body and a weak heart woman like me? If you want to leave, I won’t stop you Shouyou.” Yachi caressing Hinata’s cheeks that were already wet with his tears. “Don’t decide it for me, Hitoka. I won’t ever leave you.”

After that declaration, Hinata always come to hospital after school if he didn’t have any club activity. Ever since knowing Yachi, Hinata begin to join Photography club to know better about photography. He will proudly shows Yachi all of his photos. “Hitoka look, last time sensei invite all of us to amusement park. I took a lot of photos there!” Yachi’s eyes lit up, “Oh, let me see, Shouyou.” Hinata arranges his photos on Yachi’s desk. Yachi know she isn’t supposed to say this out loud but her voice betray her, “Let’s go there once I got better, Shouyou.” Yachi know, she will only give an empty promise to Hinata. She know that she won’t live that long to do all their to-do list. This time a miracle won’t come easily, because this year Japan is lack of organ donors. “Of course. We still have many things to do together after you got donor, bae. By the way, I never ask this but why I never saw you took a photo of yourself, Hitoka?” Yachi smiles weakly, her true reason is she doesn’t want anyone to have any memories of her. She doesn’t want her mother or Hinata feel sad every time they see Yachi’s picture when she is gone. Because she watched her mother crying every time she look at her father’s portrait and Yachi didn’t want that to happen. “I don’t have anyone who need it right? Plus, I’ve seen myself enough in mirror.” Hinata fell silent, never expecting Yachi will give an answer like that.

* * *

Yachi lied to Hinata about going to amusement park together, going to beach and mountains, going to arcade, graduating from high school and choose the same university after graduation, getting married and have kids with him. Yachi lied about all of that to Hinata. Yachi never wanted to fulfill them, Yachi intended to leave Hinata alone since the first time Hinata visit her at hospital. Yachi knew she won’t get any donor but she didn’t tell anything to Hinata. Yachi left without saying anything to Hinata, she left quietly in the middle of night, when most of human was asleep. She left peacefully even doctor can’t perform CPR because it was too late. When Hinata got called from Yachi’s phone, he was excited because that day Hinata supposed to show Yachi picture from his holiday with his mother and sister Natsu, a short trip to the nearest beach. However, his plan was crushed. Hinata’s grip on his phone loosened, his phone drop on the floor. He can only heard a ringing noise, he didn’t hear Natsu screaming at him or her mother talking to Yachi’s mother. It took him solid 30 minutes to recover from that day’s bad news. “Shouyou? Are you calm down now?” His mother give him a glass of water, he downed it in one gulp. “Mom, tell me it’s only a nightmare, please. Hitoka-- Hitoka is still alive right? I’m dreaming right? She couldn’t possibly have left this world, right? Mom, please.” His mother pats his back, “Shouyou, this is not a dream. Hitoka-chan isn’t here anymore. I’m sorry.” This time, Hinata finally broke into tears.

Hinata went to Yachi’s house with Natsu and his mother. Natsu knew about Yachi, sometimes she went to play with Yachi too, tagged along with Hinata because Yachi want to know about Natsu. The day they knew Yachi is gone, Natsu was also crying her heart out, because she liked Yachi too much. Finally she have a sister, but now Yachi won’t be here with her. Yachi’s mother welcome Hinata and his family. “Shouyou-kun, she waited for you in family room.” Hinata nodded, walked to Yachi’s family room and saw a beautiful white coffin in the middle of the room. There laying Yachi with a white dress, sleeping peacefully with white daisy around her. Yachi looks so beautiful, if only she opened her eyes. With shaking voices, Hinata said, “Hitoka, you said we will go to amusement park after you get better? You said we will go to University of Tokyo together? We even thinking about get married and having two kids even though we’re still a high schooler. We already made up so many plans together, so why’d you leave me? You said you wait for donor, so why don’t you wait a little bit longer with me? Don’t go like this, Hitoka. How can you leave me without saying goodbye first? It’s not fair, Hitoka. You make me fall for you and now you broke my heart too. Yachi Hitoka, can’t you just come back? I miss you. You didn’t show me your last smile. You can’t do this, please Hitoka.” Hinata held Yachi’s coffin tight while crying, after a few minutes his crying stop. “But in positive notes, we didn’t need to watch your heartbeat in each minutes, you didn’t have to suffer again, Hitoka. God always take a nice person with him first, so you are one of the prettiest flower in his garden, Hitoka. Isn’t that good? You can finally run happily up there, doing sports too if god allow you to. You’re happy now right, Hitoka? I know I will be okay in time. Thank you for letting me be your first and your last love, Hitoka. I love you.”

Before he leave, Yachi’s mother hand him Yachi’s diary and a memory card, she said Yachi left it for Hinata. Hinata thanking Yachi’s mother and take his leave. He will come back next day for Yachi’s funeral. Soon after arrived at his home, Hinata put Yachi’s memory card inside his laptop. A folder full of photos taken by Yachi before she falls sick and a video. Hinata played it, Yachi look healthy at her bedroom. “Shouyou, my boyfriend, my sunshine. If you watch this, so I must be dead. I’m no longer there with you.” She laughed, Hinata’s heart clenched _when she took this video?_ “My mother always tell me about how she fall in love with my father, so I always wonder how falling in love feels like until I met you. You turn my life into a colorful world. You always look so shining under the sun, always take my breath away. I love your smile a lot, Shouyou. Thank you for letting me step into your life. It was beautiful, thank you for the past years we’ve been together. I supposed it’s only 6 months left or 1 year max or even shorter than that so I should say happy anniversary to you right now, because I don’t know when god will take me with him. Hehe happy 1st year anniversary, Hinata Shouyou. Ah! I need to apologize in prior too, I know I will lie about everything. I know I will make fake promises to you, because I don’t want you to get too sad if you know I won’t be with you any longer. Shouyou, I’m sorry but I can promise you this, I will always love you until my last breath. Oh, Ma will come in. I’ll left her in your care, Shouyou. She didn’t have anyone else left if I’m gone plus she already loves you so much. I’m sorry for asking too much, bae. But, you’re the only person I can depend on. So, I guess goodbye, my baby, Hinata Shouyou. I love you!” Click! 3 minutes video, a goodbye video from Yachi for Hinata. Hinata look at the video’s information, Yachi took it 4 months before her death.

Hinata then take Yachi’s diary, when he opened it, there were so many picture of Hinata there with some doodles and notes in it like _“Look my prince is smiling widely too today”, “He looks so cool when he played sports right? That’s right, my Shouyou is the best!” “Oh, he fell asleep on our study date.”_ and etc. Hinata flipped the pages one by one, reading it carefully with tears threatening to come out. On the last page she wrote, “Ah, this will be the last page, because I’m tired now, Shouyou. I see you in our next life, yeah? Please be my boyfriend again and that time, be my husband too. Oh please continue to take beautiful photos for me, bae. Let all the people know what they’ve been missing on this world. Goodbye, Shouyou.” Hinata hugs it tight on his chest. “See, it’s not fair, Hitoka. You can’t do this, asking me to be your husband through a diary like this, you should’ve said it by yourself in front of my face.” Hinata sleep with Yachi’s diary in his embrace.

Tomorrow morning, Hinata went back to Yachi’s house to help Yachi’s mother with Yachi’s funeral and to escort his girlfriend to her final resting place in Yanaka Cemetery. “Good morning, Madoka-san.” Madoka let him in, “You can call me mom, Shouyou-kun. I’ve already considered you as my own son and I’m all alone now.” Hinata smiles, “Of course, mom. I will be here, always.” Many people came to see Yachi, including Hinata and Yachi’s classmates. They were shocked to know that Hinata was Yachi’s boyfriend all along. “I don’t know you two had that kind of relationship, Hinata. I’m sorry.” Yamaguchi hugged Hinata. “You should’ve said to us, Hinata. So we can visit her too at hospital.” This time Kageyama’s turn to Hinata. “No, it’s okay guys. She can’t have many visitor at once and she didn’t want other people to know that she is sick. Moreover it’s an acute one.” Hinata return Kageyama’s hug. “Thank you for coming to see her. It means a lot to us.” Tsukishima came too with Yamaguchi and Kageyama but he didn’t say anything, silently hugs Hinata and put a white rose in front of Yachi’s coffin. Only Madoka, her employees and Hinata escorted Yachi to Yanaka cemetery. Perhaps sky joins Hinata in his mourning because when they arrived at Yanaka Cemetery, it was raining hard. Funeral procedures was carried out quickly because of the rain. “Shouyou-kun, we will wait for you in the car. Don’t let yourself showered in rain for too long, I don’t want you to get sick. Okay?” Madoka ruffled Hinata’s hair, “Understand, mom. I won’t.”

Madoka left Hinata all alone with Yachi’s tombstone. Hinata crouched down, “Hitoka, so it’s a reality? You leaving me isn’t just a dream? Look, even sky is mourning with me, we lost an angel on earth. *sigh* I know I will miss you, baby girl. I guess this is our final goodbye, then? See you again, Hitoka. I’ll visit often so you don’t feel lonely here.” Since that day, Hinata kept his promise to visit Yachi once in a while on Yanaka Cemetery.

* * *

Hinata was scrolling at his laptop, looking at all the photos he took while Yachi was alive. So many candid photos of Yachi in his laptop. He already took so many candid photos of Yachi before Yachi became his girlfriend, because Hinata admire Yachi that much. However, when he heard Yachi’s answer about why she didn’t want to take a picture of herself, Hinata was sad. He wants to take more photos of her with her consent but Yachi usually declined it depends on her mood. Hinata only have a few photos of them together, taken by Yachi’s bodyguard when they strolling at Yachi’s garden or when they have study date. It’s been a year since Yachi’s death and Hinata still crying whenever he saw her picture. “Should I make a photo exhibition for you, Hitoka? Show other people those pictures taken by you and all these candid photos I had?” Hinata relayed his idea to Yachi’s mother. Madoka agree to it without sparing a second.

Madoka give Hinata one of her assistant, Nametsu Mai. She will assist all Hinata’s needs in order to hold Yachi’s photography exhibition. Hinata visited some of galleries according to Mai’s recommendation, to compare each of them. “Hinata-kun, so which one of them come into your liking?” Hinata flips the brochure one by one, “From our visit and their brochure, I like Totem Pole Photo Gallery the best, Nametsu-san. Can you contact them again for me? I’ll handle about the printing.” Nametsu nods and start calling Totem Pole’s contact person. Meanwhile Hinata contacting printing service near Totem Pole and ask them to deliver it to gallery when they finished. Preparing an exhibition like this, is a first time experience for Hinata, but he didn’t complain about all the stress and hard work. Hinata is happy with it, he feels like Yachi is here with him through all her photos.

All the hard work paid off, Yachi’s photography exhibition is now open to public. After 3 months preparation and promoting it through social media, Totem Pole’s marketing team is handling the promotion for Hinata since they know this is Hinata’s first exhibition.

* * *

“So, long story short, this exhibition is dedicated to my only sunshine, Yachi Hitoka. The only daughter of Yachi Madoka, CEO of JGXT Oil and Gas Company. I pick Misty Light as the title of this exhibition because the term has the same meaning with sunshine. There won’t be many Hitoka’s photos here but you will see something in the middle of this gallery. So, I hope you enjoying the view and once again thank you for coming to Misty Light Photography Exhibition.” Hinata gives back microphone to Sugawara. Hinata comes back to his seat and Madoka give him a light hug. “You did it well, son. Thank you so much for this.” Hinata smiles, “It’s nothing, mom. I love doing this and beside Hitoka said to me that I need to show people the beauty of this world. She already did her part, so I simply continue hers.” Madoka caress his cheek, “God, Hitoka was really lucky to have you, Shouyou-kun.”

Misty Light Exhibition is going viral, not only because of Hinata’s story about Yachi, but also about the preposition and the photos itself is need to be praised, said netizen. So many people come to Totem Pole to see ‘it’, a big photo of Yachi smiling widely, capturing joy all over her face in the middle of Misty Light Exhibition’s gallery. Hinata took that photo when Yachi was talking with girls in their class, Hinata didn’t know what they are talking about but it looks fun and he just want to capture Yachi in his phone camera without too much thinking. Now, it becomes one of Hinata’s favorite photos of Yachi.

Misty Light Exhibition was held for a month, on the last day Hinata came to thank Totem Pole’s staff for helping him however he got stopped by someone when he just arrived at gallery. “Hinata Shouyou, right?” Hinata turns his head, “Yes, it’s my name. What can I help you with, sir?” “Apologize for my rudeness, Hinata-kun. My name is Anabara Takaaki, one of lecturer in Tokyo Zokei University. Can I talk with you for a moment?” Hinata raised his eyebrows, what is lecturer in university doing here in Yachi’s exhibition? but he went along with Anabara at the end. Anabara and Hinata stop at a nearby café, Anabara is praising Hinata about Misty Light, congratulating Hinata too for his very first exhibition even though Anabara know it wasn’t exactly Hinata’s but he still congratulate Hinata for it. Anabara says his true intention to Hinata, it’s to invite Hinata to join Tokyo Zokei University to become one of the students there. Anabara said that he saw Hinata’s raw skill in photography and he want to help Hinata to hone it better. “Thank you for the invitation, Anabara sensei. I’ll think about it later after finishing up my girlfriend’s exhibition.” They shake hands and part ways.

Hinata never has any thought of making photography as his main focus in life, it all happens after he met Yachi. She turns his life into what he is right now, a student of photography major in TZU. After his casual talk with Anabara, he talked to his mother and Yachi’s mother about Anabara’s invitation. They both agreed if Hinata feels okay with it, they didn’t want to force Hinata to choose something that wasn’t his passion. In the end, Hinata accept Anabara’s invitation and enroll in TZU.

“Hello baby girl, it’s been a while since I visited you. I’m sorry for not coming here frequently these past few months. I’ve been busy with your exhibition and school too. See this Hitoka? Your love in all the photos you’ve taken has made people fall in love with you, so many people come to your exhibition and praising your skill. I bet you’ll cry happily when you saw that your exhibition is included as the highlight of Yomiuri Shimbun. Look, I bought it to show it to you. They all love it, Hitoka. I know you must be smiling seeing all of this. You know, I now enroll as photography student on TZU, I want to fathom a little bit deeper in photography world. I fall in love with it just like I fall in love with you. Bae, did you remember when you said _the world is too beautiful and I want to look at it a little bit more_? I never knew what did you meant by that until you’re gone. I should’ve realized that you didn’t have any plan to stay for a long time in this world. I’m sorry for not understand it sooner and for not keeping our promise to enroll in University of Tokyo. It has been a crazy ride since I met you but I don’t hate it. Thank you for being born and meet me in this life, Hitoka. I love you so much and I miss you. Let’s meet again in our next life and be my wife in that life, Hitoka. I’ll see you again next time, sunshine.” Hinata put a page of Yomiuri Shimbun in frame on Yachi’s tombstone and left with a new life unfolded in front of him.


End file.
